Silent Heart
by Twilight Memories
Summary: [oneshot] Brago & Sherry return from another battle. Sherry has been acting odd, and soon Brago discovers a poem the girl wrote, and he discovers something else...


_Hello again peoples! I wanted to write something butdid not feel like working on any of my other fics (again), so I made another SherryBragoone-shot! And please do remember, when I say one-shot, I mean it's going to be one chapter and one chapter only! Some of you may know that but some of you may not (and that I know). So, I just put that in there. Okay? Okay!_

_Now, the poem that I put in this story, I don't exactly own it. For those who know what .hack is then you'll know that there are four games based on it and each one of them has a bonus anime DVD thingy and each one begins with a song. Well, I took the 3rd game's song and tinkered around with it and altered the words, and even added a few lines/verses and whatnot. So, there's two disclaimers for that reason! I don't own that song/poem thing!_

_Hope you all liked this little fic right here! It's kinda hard to do 1st person POV without saying 'I' too much, y'know? Ha... yes, well. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own the poem/song thing that I put in the poem. I merely just took away a bunch of words/lines/verses and added new ones, or just changed it with other things and whatnot._

**

* * *

**

Silent Heart

We had just come back from another mamodo battle. Sherry didn't do too badly, but she didn't do as well as I would have liked.

As I turn my head to look at her, I notice the expression on her face. The look seems a little familiar, for it seems to always be on the girl's face, but yet I still can't place my finger on it. I'm not very acquainted to emotions.

She turns her head to look in my direction and I turn my head away. Here lately, Sherry has been acting a little stranger than normal. I don't exactly know what it is, but I can tell there's something different.

Did she find something else to mope about?

Well, if that was the case, then I wouldn't be surprised. The human girl always seems to be sulking about something.

It's hard to understand what her problem is…. or better yet, it's hard to understand _which _problem she's all fussed up about. There seems to be so many complications for her these days, it's getting annoying to have to walk around with a morose book reader.

Although I don't really care whether she's happy or not, I don't want her to feel too gloomy. It just makes everything seem depressing and down, even my wishes to become king become a little faint. If she continues to act the way she is acting, then she may not do as well in battle and I won't get the crown I deserve.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally reach Sherry's home. Oh, how I despise the place. It's too neat for my personal liking, and all the furnishings are so foreign to me.

We walk into the building and both of us stop in our tracks. I look up at Sherry, and she looks down at me.

"I'll be in my room for a bit." she says quietly. And with that she walks off.

Turning my head around, I look around the room I am in and give it a look of despise. Like I said, everything is just too orderly and tidy… it makes you think that those in charge of cleaning are neat freaks, as humans call them.

Tapping sounds are heard from above, and I know for sure that it is Sherry. What's she up to, anyways?

Perhaps I can just go follow her and see what she's doing.

I start walking, and as I do I think about different things. What is it that's making Sherry so depressed lately? When we first met, she was a little depressed, probably because of how Zophise took her friend away from her, as Sherry stated.

But the look on the girl's face holds different signs. One I recognize as depression, that is for sure, but there are a few that are illegible. It's hard to read what she's thinking now. Maybe it's just more of those human emotions that I don't have. After all, I'm not human so why should I care what those feelings are?

However, for some odd reason, I feel the need to know what's on her mind.

How come I feel this way? Never before has this happened with me to want to know what is on some weak human's mind. It's so uncanny…

Weak… most humans are so weak. And as I think about my previous thoughts, I think about how Sherry really isn't that weak. Although she may not look it sometimes, she's strong in her own way. Wait… since when did I think of her as strong?

As Sherry's room comes ever so closer, a mirror crosses my path. Looking into it, I can see my reflection. I've never paid much attention to how my face looks, but for some reason I pay attention to it for just a moment.

My skin is pale, very pale, but that was already known. It looks like my eyes are filled up with clouds for they look like they were invaded by them. And what looks like a small red sun standing alone covered by clouds is also seen for an iris. Black markings stick to my face, and my messy blue-black hair stands up almost like fire. A natural scowl is also seen on my features.

I stare at my face, and I see how others would be intimidated by my looks. Not that it matters to me, just as long as it gives me a good start in battle. Intimidation can be very vital, you know.

Turning around, my feet begin to walk the other way again, heading for Sherry's room. After a couple of minutes I reach my destination, but there were no sounds coming from her room.

Her door is slightly opened, so I take a small peek in her room. Sherry is sitting at a desk, apparently writing something in the small light created by a lamp next to her. What's she writing?

Sherry sighs, and sets down her pencil. She holds up the paper she was writing on into the light. It was hard to see it from where I was standing, and I couldn't make out any words, just a bunch of scribbles.

Then without warning, Sherry stands up, sets the paper down and begins walking towards my direction.

I get out of the doorway quickly so she wouldn't notice that I was spying, and I lean against the wall and act as if that was what I had been doing for the past few minutes. After a few more seconds pass, Sherry enters the doorway and looks down at me.

"What is it?" she asks. I just shrug.

"Nothing." My response makes her stare at me a little longer, and it begins to irritate me a little. "Are you just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to do something?" I finally ask. My question puts a sad look on her face, and she shakes her head.

"Sorry…" The human girl sighs and then walks off with the same sad look on her face. What is her problem?

Then, curiosity seems to be calling me, and I begin to wonder what it was Sherry was writing. Turning my head, I make sure she isn't around, and then I quietly head into her room and towards the desk.

On it, there's a small piece of paper with a bunch of lines on it. They're legible, so I pick up the paper and read what she wrote writing. As I read it, my eyes widened in wonder.

_Peace and happiness can barely be seen_

_Calling my name, giving me strength._

_You are here beside me, helping me as well_

_Now I feel I can go just a little farther ahead_

_You grasp the light, and I the dark_

_But we only take each other's hand_

_So we don't fall victim to the cruel truth_

_I was hurt and downcast when you found me_

_Hardly knowing that I would be saved_

_In front of you is a broken mirror_

_That represents my shattered heart_

_If my heartache were to disappear,_

_I fear that you would leave me_

_I am so bruised and scarred and foreign to you_

_It's hard to comprehend me_

_We only stand side by side_

_Since it's the only thing we know how to do_

_When the rain comes,_

_I will be there to shield you_

_When life is on the line,_

_You are there to save me_

_Though I am still hesitant to call it 'love'_

_I'll always wonder if the closest stars will be kind,_

_And give me dreams of you?_

I stared at the writing long and hard, thinking about what it could mean. Was this what Sherry was working on all this time? A meaningless poem?

As I held onto the paper and continued to read over and over again the different lines, thoughts began to enter my head. What if the 'you' the poem kept mentioning was supposed to represent me and the 'I' was Sherry? That made a little sense, so I kept rereading Sherry's creation.

'Peace and happiness can barely be seen, calling my name, giving me strength' …Could that be talking about how her friend could be saved? 'I was hurt and downcast when you found me'… That must be talking about how when I saved her from Zophise's blast… yes, that was it.

But when my eyes fell upon the one line that stated, 'Though I am still hesitant to call it 'love'', I stopped reading immediately. What does that prove? Did… did Sherry really feel that way about me? What the hell does this mean?

I set down the poem back on the table and began memorizing the lines and going through them in my head. I made my way back to the hallway, and Sherry was still not seen. That was good, she didn't see me.

My footsteps echoed through the hall as I walked through Sherry's mansion, and I continued to ponder about the poem.

_Though I am sill hesitant to call it 'love'…_

I stopped again when that line interrupted my thoughts. Why wouldn't it just leave me alone? It was a stupid poem for crying out loud! An annoyed growl escapes my lips and a scowl covers my face. Why was that one damn line bothering me?

Was it because of… no… that couldn't be it. No, anything but that!

The scowl leaves my face and is replaced by a look of shock. Did… did _I _really feel that way about her, too? It couldn't be! How could I possibly feel that way about a human of all things!

I clutch my hands tightly into fists. Now I'm annoyed. How did my relationship with Sherry suddenly go from a mere alliance to a crush? Just great…

My attention was suddenly put on to a different matter, for I sensed that Sherry was now directly behind me. Turning my head around, I saw she was only about a foot or two away from me. That same unfamiliar look was in her eyes.

"Brago… I…" Sherry began to speak, but she did not finish her sentence. That was OK; I really didn't want to hear it anyways.

She took a small step closer, and my eyes jerked to her foot. She seemed to notice that I wanted the space between us to stay as it was, so she discontinued walking to me.

Why was our relationship suddenly changing? When I came to this world, I had not anticipated on having a special relationship with a mere human. But it seems that fate had other plans. Curse it…

"Brago, I just wanted to tell you that I—" She was cut off from talking as I placed my index finger over her mouth.

"No, don't say it." I said back to her. She seemed to understand, and I could tell that she wasn't going to discuss the matter any further. That was when I realized my finger was actually touching her lips, so I quickly removed it.

Her heart will just have to remain silent and keep its secrets to itself. As for now, I really didn't want to hear them. Not even the deepest secrets and desires of my own.

And then I felt something warm grasp my hand. I quickly realized that it was Sherry's hand holding onto mine, and I saw that that look was still in her eyes. But as I gazed into her azure orbs, that's when I finally recognized the foreign look.

So be it. If that's how she felt, then I couldn't do anything about it. It was her feelings, not mine.

Her hand's grip tightened but I hardly felt it. Humans were still so weak…

I did not grab her hand in return, and I did not pull mine away, but just left it there for her to hold. The smallest hint of happiness could barely be seen in her eyes as she saw that I wasn't going to pull my hand away. And since she was happy, there was no need to take my hand back. For now, she was happy, and maybe that'd help her just a little.

But I did not want to have anything else come up as well. We were only paired up to help the other obtain their greatest desire. Me, to become king. Sherry, to have her friend back. My second wish was to have both of our hearts remain silent, and to keep their secrets for themselves. I did not want to listen to Sherry's heart, nor did I want to listen to mine.

All was fine for now… as long as our hearts remained silent.

* * *

_There's the end! I do hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope that I didn't make Brago too OOC or something... he can be kinda hard when you put him in certain situations! But I guess that's the same for every other character out there, ne?_

_Well, like I said up above, this is the ONLY chapter I'm doing! No sequel or anything, just one chappy. Okies, well, hope you liked it!_

_Read and review! And if you're going to flame... be nice!_


End file.
